Pheromosa
Pheromosa is one of seven Ultra Beasts in Pokémon Sun & Moon (though is exclusive to Moon, while it's counterpart, Buzzwole, is exclusive to Sun). Background Like the other Ultra Beasts, Pheromosa hails from an alternate dimension, arriving in the Alola Region after some mysterious wormholes have opened up around the islands. These beasts were being studied by the Aether Foundation, and it was discovered that Ultra Beasts are essentially Pokémon that hail from this strange dimension. Pheromosa is most notable for it's incredible speed. It refuses to touch anything, perhaps because it senses some uncleanness in this world. Powers & Abilities *'Type Resistances:' Pheromosa's dual Bug and Fighting type combination allows it to only take half damage from Bug, Dark, Fighting, Grass, and Ground-type attacks. *'Beast Boost:' The signature ability of the Ultra Beasts. The move raises the Pokémon's highest stat by one stage upon knocking out an opposing Pokémon (for example, if Pheromosa's highest stat is Speed and it knocks out a Pokémon, it's speed will be raised by one stage. Same applies if it's Attack or Special Attack is it's highest stat). Moveset *'Quiver Dance:' A Bug-type status move that raises the user's Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed stats by one stage. *'Quick Guard:' A Fighting-type status move that protects the user from moves with increased priority (i.e., Quick Attack, Aqua Jet, etc.). *'Low Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move that deals more damage the heavier the target is. *'Rapid Spin:' A Normal-type physical move that removes hazards (i.e. Stealth Rock, Spikes, Toxic Spikes, and Sticky Web) when it's used. *'Double Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move that strikes the target twice. *'Swift:' A Normal-type special move that does not check accuracy. *'Stomp:' A Normal-type physical move with a 30% chance to make the target flinch. *'Feint:' A Normal-type physical move that bypasses Protect and Detect. *'Silver Wind:' A Bug-type special move with a 10% chance to raise all the user's stats by one stage. *'Bounce:' A Flying-type physical move. The user starts bouncing around for a turn, making it impossible to hit, then strikes on the next turn. Has a 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent. *'Jump Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move. If the user misses or if the target is immune, the user loses 50% of their HP. *'Agility:' A Psychic-type status move that raises the user's speed by two stages. *'Triple Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move that hits three times, with each hit dealing more damage than the last. *'Lunge:' A Bug-type physical move that lowers the target's Attack stat by one stage. *'Bug Buzz:' A Bug-type special move with a 10% chance to lower the target's Special Defense stat by one stage. *'Me First:' A Normal-type status move. Copies the move the target is about to use and uses it with increased power. *'High Jump Kick:' Basically the same thing as regular Jump Kick, except with more damage and less accuracy. *'Speed Swap:' A Psychic-type status move. Swaps the Speed stats between the user and the target. Feats Strength *Can keep up in strength with Tapu Koko, who can match Solgaleo/Lunala in power. Speed *According to Wicke's studies, Pheromosa is the fastest thing in the Pokémon universe. *Stated to be able to dodge lightning. *Kept up with Tapu Koko. Durability Skill Weaknesses *'Type Weaknesses:' Pheromosa's dual Bug and Fighting type combination means it recieves double damage from Fairy, Fire, and Psychic-type attacks, and quadruple damage from Flying-type attacks. *'Glass Cannon:' While Pheromosa's insane Speed combined with it's high Attack and Special Attack stats makes it a force to be reckoned with, it's defensive stats are pitiful and even a resisted attack can OHKO it if it's strong enough. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:JRPG Characters Category:Completed Profiles